The KidVegeta Anthology/Final Thoughts
My final thoughts on all of my fan fictions will go here. Most of these sections will not be completed until all of my stories have been anthologized. Writing Process Development of One-shot Collections So when I first began writing stories on this site, one-shots never crossed my mind. I was writing about The Forgotten, and a bit later, In Requiem, and the thought was always that I wanted to develop these vast, expansive journey stories. Two major turning points occurred soon after I came to this wiki: the first was me writing In Requiem - while that story was of course multi-chaptered, my realization that I could focus on the emotional journey of Kid Buu, as well as his physical one, made me look at fanon with a new perspective, and gave me the building blocks, mentally and stylistically, to later pursue one-shot collections; the development of Dragon Ball Legacies also worked towards this goal, for my first three completed stories on this site were essentially chapters of Legacies. Legacies was a precursor to one-shot collections, and was technically one itself. I didn't see it as one, and it was more of a community project as well. But the idea that each "chapter" would be about a different person, a different story, was an organic idea that evolved simply as a way for multiple users to collaborate. That project eventually failed, but I did write three "one-shots" for it, which began to whet my appetite for shorter stories. Again, I should mention that before I joined this wiki, I had no concept of "one-shots" or desire to write them. It was through my joining and the process of writing IR and Legacies that got me on this path. Interestingly enough, I think that TF had very little to do with this development. So after Legacies crashed and burned, I started to write the early stories in The Brady Patrick Collection, which I will talk about below. When I wrote the first two (Sixth and Slaved), I was not expecting them to be a part of a larger collection. They were, in essence, one-shots. And later than that, in 2011, I joined ExtremeSSJ4's collaborative story project, Dragon Ball What If.... This was much like Legacies, and it crashed and burned worse than my story collection. My stories in that collection were joke stories, mainly because I thought ExtremeSSJ4 was a terrible writer (something which, when looking back at it now, I know I was not wrong about) and his collaboration concept was equally terrible. The only good idea I got from his story collection, Bitterly Bothered Brother, I did not associate with ExtremeSSJ4, and instead made into its own standalone multi-chapter story. After those, I wrote yet another one-shot, Derelict. This, along with Scourge, is a rare one-shot that is not part of a collection or larger story of some kind. This was mostly because I submitted it to a contest, and I didn't really have a concept of one-shot collections in 2011. Still, I am quite proud of that story, and it was a big indicator as to how my one-shots were developing. Because I began to focus on emotional, quiet, smaller stories about lesser-known characters (though not always), that idea lent itself to the concept of a one-shot collection. It should come as no surprise then that soon after, in 2012, I developed my first such collection, The Brady Patrick Collection; that collection was not finished until 2013, however. And from there, as you will learn in the below sections, the one-shot collections, were born. Most of my one-shots from that point on were in specific one-shot collections (only Derelict and Scourge, to this day, remain true standalones). I will be mostly talking about Scourge in the "Things Were Better Then" section below, for at one time it was going to be a "bonus track" release for that album, but when I released it, I decided against doing that. But it should be known that like Derelict, that is a true standalone - a rarity for me. I wrote that as a standalone, knowing full well that I was trying to keep all of my one-shots in collections by that point (which is not what happened with Derelict - I didn't have any ideas about one-shot collections when I wrote that one); the reasons for this will be detailed below. Scourge's entire existence is influenced by my idea that all of my one-shots should be grouped together into collections, an idea that became reality in 2012, roughly two years after I joined this site (and it remained my philosophy for one-shots for the entire time I was on this wiki thereafter). If one looks at all of my one-shot collections in sequential order, I think they will notice two things: most obviously, the design on the pages became more stylized and minimalistic with each successive one-shot collection. I began to treat these collections as highly expressive and thematic vehicles, similar to musical albums. Each one became thematically driven, and certain aesthetics were chosen for each collection to make them unique. I certainly see them as similar to album releases by musicians; this is basically how a writer like myself would release something like that. The second way in which my one-shot collections have grown is that, in my opinion, the writing has gotten tighter, more interesting, and cleaner. I think one could easily track my growth as a writer just by reading my one-shot collections in order. I will be providing specific commentary on each of my one-shot collections below: 'Dragon Ball: Legacies (December 26, 2010 - February 1, 2011)' Being the first collection, it should come as no surprise that Legacies is the roughest of my one-shot series. As I have mentioned above, this isn't really a one-shot collection per se, as several of the stories span multiple chapters (including one of my own). Still, there were enough actual one-shots in it that I decided to include it here. I think my weakest stories on the entire site are in this collection. Were It So Easy (Legacies Episode) and Ground Up (Legacies Episode) are two that I don't like much at all, although So Lonely At The Top (Legacies Episode) is one that I do. The latter is a precursor to how my one-shots would develop, with its emotional focus, complex and subtle plot, and use of a relatively minor character as a protagonist. Other than that, there isn't much to say here. The prose is pretty bad in these stories, for I hadn't yet really done much with In Requiem - once I began working on IR, my prose began to develop and get way better. I am glad that Legacies collapsed under its own weight relatively early on. I think things would have gone worse for me had I written more stories in this collection. Sure, my writing could have developed faster, but I don't think so. What ultimately came of Legacies was 12 stories (a much smaller group of stories than the original concept), which is roughly a one-shot collection sized story. Several of the stories weren't fully completed, though. I do think Legacies serves to show as a good early glimpse into everyone's abilities. I don't think any of the stories aside from So Lonely At The Top are any good, but Destructivedisk's writing abilities can still be seen in the two one-shots he wrote for the collection, whereas for pretty much every other user, their lack of writing ability is starkly clear at this point. Basically, I think the potential in various users can be seen in how their work developed in this collection. Perhaps Princeofallsalads also showed some promise with his story. 'Dragon Ball What If... (April 17, 2011 - April 28, 2011)' I joined Dragon Ball What If... because it was popular, and there was pressure for me to join it. I didn't like the idea of it, didn't like ExtremeSSJ4, and most of his writers were terrible. As can be expected, all of the stories in it were garbage (it should also be mentioned that months/years after DBWI failed and interest in it was lost, ExtremeSSJ4 returned and deleted most of the stories from the collection, leaving only a few on the page - still, the ones I wrote (and many that others wrote) were a part of this collection at one time or another, and I still consider them to be members of DBWI). By the time I joined this collection, I already saw the parallels between it and Legacies. I knew it would suffer a similar fate. So, I wrote two stories for this collection: A Mother's Love (Dragon Ball What If...) and Womanhood (Dragon Ball What If...). As with Legacies, I also developed another story, Bitterly Bothered Brother, which was based on this series, but was not associated with it, because I wanted BBB to be its own multi-chapter thing. I don't particularly like either story, though at one time, Destructivedisk gave an absurdly over-the-top positive review for A Mother's Love that still makes me laugh to this day. No, A Mother's Love is not one of my best stories. Womanhood is more akin to my later drunken stories (which one of my last one-shot collections was comprised of), though it was more silly and naive in its approach. I experimented with form in this collection, mainly because I didn't want to write a serious story. Womanhood is a comedy story that is a pure concept piece. A Mother's Love is also a concept piece, which, to this day, is still a unique story on the entire site. A Mother's Love isn't really a comedy, but it's not a serious story either - it's not one that could possibly be canon to my universe. The big take away from this collection is that I was starting to mess around with form, trying to find unique and compelling stories to tell that were unlike anything else on the site, both in appearance and in meaning. Such ideas would carry over to later one-shot collections of mine, most notably "Things Were Better Then" and "The Heels of the Unknown". 'The Brady Patrick Collection (March 29, 2011 - June 24, 2013)' 'The Black and White Collection (April 6, 2014 - July 25, 2014)' 'Things Were Better Then (February 22, 2015 - June 1, 2015)' 'The Heels of the Unknown (April 10, 2016 - June 19, 2016)' 'Baby You're a Rich Man (June 27, 2015 - ongoing)' 'A Short-Lived Dream (October 9, 2016 - ongoing)' 'Ikigai (December 22, 2016 - ongoing)' 'Other Collections' Influences Story Completion by Year 66 one-shots completed, 23 multi-chapter stories completed: 89 total stories completed '2010' 0 TOTAL STORIES *0 one-shots *0 multi-chapter stories '2011' 10 TOTAL STORIES *8 one-shots **Were It So Easy (Legacies Episode) **Ground Up (Legacies Episode) **So Lonely At The Top (Legacies Episode) **Sixth **Slaved **Womanhood (DBWI Story) **A Mother's Love (DBWI Story) **Derelict *2 multi-chapter stories **Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem **Dragonball KC '2012' 5 TOTAL STORIES *2 one-shots **Speedball **Second-best *3 multi-chapter stories **Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe **Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance **The Anonymous Series '2013' 13 TOTAL STORIES *8 one-shots **Strength **Separator **Skulk **Soup **Scelerat **Serial **Slick **Sovereign *5 multi-chapter stories **Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect **Dragonball lies in the old hat **Ode to Dodoria **Bitterly Bothered Brother **KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais‎‎ '2014' 15 TOTAL STORIES *7 one-shots **Bluestreaker **Lionheart **Tyrant **Brave **Yellow **Sleep **The Watcher *8 multi-chapter stories **Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten **Sink to the Bottom **No Way Out **From Magic to Monsters **Be a Man **Prideful Demons Black **The Perfect Lifeform **Ain't No Hero '2015' 16 TOTAL STORIES *13 one-shots **Glory **Monster **Burning Man **Bonetown Blues **Ergo Sum **Suicide Missionary **We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore **Before Creation Comes Destruction **Midnight City **A Soundless Dark **Scourge **The Ballad of Dango **Zarbon and Dodoria: A Love Story *3 multi-chapter stories **Dragon Ball: The Great War **Vacation **Cool Runnings '2016' 24 TOTAL STORIES *23 one-shots **Thank the Eastern Supreme Kai for Girls **A Shadow on the Wind **I'm a Candy Man **Down the Well-Worn Road **Cool Cat **Starfall **Crushing Blue **Black Dawn **The Great Sushi-Eating Contest **The Adventures of Beerus and Whis...IN SPACE! **The Guacamole Boys Hit the Town **Fin **Not So Far **Ice Age Coming **Small **Shame **Untouchable **A Demon Tale: Running Gags and Memes: The Movie **Superior **He's a Baaad Man **Sandboys **This is a contest story **A Space Christmas Story *1 multi-chapter story **Nowhere to Go '2017 (in progress)' 6 TOTAL STORIES *5 one-shots **The One Where Bulma Goes Looking For Goku's Dragon Balls **The Ginyu Force Chronicles **Country Matters **Bardock's Some Hot Space Garbage and You're a Cuck **The Story Without Any Cursing Except For This One Fuck And It's In The Title or (Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll Except Without Any Of The Sex) *1 multi-chapter story **Chasing Oblivion Story Lengths 'Most chapters' 1. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten (with contributions from Destructivedisk): *1: 826 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *2: 1174 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *3: 1789 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *4: 1043 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *5: 1934 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *6: 1918 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *7: 1511 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *8: 1980 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *9: 1585 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *10: 1286 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *11: 1757 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *12: 2031 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *13: 1642 (Lauto Saga) *14: 1436 (Lauto Saga) *15: 1376 (Lauto Saga) *16: 1628 (Lauto Saga) *17: 1518 (Lauto Saga) *18: 1736 (Lauto Saga) *19: 1869 (Lauto Saga) *20: 1924 (Lauto Saga) *21: 2792 (Lauto Saga) *22: 2078 (Lauto Saga) *23: 2251 (Lauto Saga) *24: 2067 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *25: 1381 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *26: 2012 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *27: 1506 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *28: 1470 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *29: 2018 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *30: 2031 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *31: 2325 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *32: 2058 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *33: 2461 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *34: 2520 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *35: 2505 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *36: 2542 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *37: 1590 (Planet Earth Saga) *38: 1519 (Planet Earth Saga) *39: 1391 (Planet Earth Saga) *40: 1256 (Planet Earth Saga) *41: 1137 (Planet Earth Saga) *42: 2200 (Planet Earth Saga) *43: 1875 (Planet Earth Saga) *44: 2398 (Planet Earth Saga) *45: 1921 (Planet Earth Saga) *46: 1511 (Planet Earth Saga) *47: 1461 (Planet Earth Saga) *48: 2227 (Planet Earth Saga) *49: 1794 (Reunion Saga) *50: 1667 (Reunion Saga) *51: 1587 (Reunion Saga) *52: 2024 (Reunion Saga) *53: 1437 (Reunion Saga) *54: 1262 (Reunion Saga) *55: 2535 (Reunion Saga) *56: 1628 (Reunion Saga) *57: 1780 (Reunion Saga) *58: 1859 (Reunion Saga) *59: 2548 (Reunion Saga) *60: 2933 (Reunion Saga) *61: 1936 (Fulfillment Saga) *62: 2335 (Fulfillment Saga) *63: 1788 (Fulfillment Saga) *64: 2211 (Fulfillment Saga) *65: 2279 (Fulfillment Saga) *66: 2038 (Fulfillment Saga) *67: 2263 (Fulfillment Saga) *68: 1944 (Fulfillment Saga) *69: 3089 (Fulfillment Saga) *70: 1592 (Fulfillment Saga) *71: 2521 (Fulfillment Saga) *72: 6360 (Fulfillment Saga) *73: 3439 (Outbreak: Paved In Blood) *74: 3300 (Outbreak: Paved In Blood) *75: 2133 (Outbreak: Paved In Blood) *76: 3388 (Forever Alone) *77: 4963 (Forever Alone) *78: 2758 (Forever Alone) *79: 739 (Deleted Scene) *80: 202 (Deleted Scene) *81: 839 (Deleted Scene) *82: 992 (Deleted Scene) *83: 1362 (Deleted Scene) *84: 1431 (Deleted Scene) *85: 1224 (Deleted Scene) *86: 1156 (Deleted Scene) *87: 1126 (Deleted Scene) *88: 912 (Deleted Scene) *89: 1075 (Deleted Scene) *90: 762 (Deleted Scene) *91: 1880 (Deleted Scene) *92: 862 (Deleted Scene) *93: 771 (Deleted Scene) *94: 1164 (Alternate Ending) *95: 646 (Alternate Ending) 2. The Perfect Lifeform: *1: 870 *2: 803 *3: 791 *4: 681 *5: 901 *6: 706 *7: 728 *8: 1036 *9: 885 *10: 1327 *11: 1216 *12: 1100 *13: 665 *14: 910 *15: 691 *16: 1709 *17: 858 *18: 633 *19: 1218 3. Cool Runnings: *1: 228 *2: 195 *3: 331 *4: 221 *5: 384 *6: 315 *7: 452 *8: 253 *9: 165 *10: 139 *11: 125 *12: 185 *13: 266 *14: 259 *15: 555 *16: 373 *17: 566 *18: 814 4. From Magic to Monsters: *1: 459 *2: 305 *3: 615 *4: 447 *5: 528 *6: 975 *7: 933 *8: 1271 *9: 1048 *10: 1155 *11: 1547 *12: 851 *13: 1439 *14: 1381 *15: 2098 *16: 2495 5. Dragon Ball: The Great War (with contributions from Hyper Zergling): *1: 2673 *2: 3371 *3: 4567 *4: 3530 *5: 3488 *6: 3204 *7: 3261 *8: 3659 *9: 4097 *10: 4819 *11: 4184 *12: 1359 (Deleted Scene) 6. Dragonball lies in the old hat (with contributions from Destructivedisk): *1: 655 (not zeatles saga) *2: 130 (the zeatles saga) *3: 329 (the zeatles saga) *4: 595 (the zeatles saga) *5: 345 (the zeatles saga) *6: 465 (the zeatles saga) *7: 266 (the zeatles saga) *8: 293 (the zeatles saga) *9: 397 (the zeatles saga) *10: 180 (the zeatles saga) *11: 229 (the zeatles saga) 7. (tie) No Way Out (with contributions from WaffleMinifigure, Destructivedisk, Nobody700, and Kameron esters-): *1: 1639 *2: 1160 *3: 1174 *4: 1590 *5: 803 *6: 1438 *7: 598 *8: 807 *9: 1455 *10: 961 7. (tie) Be a Man: *1: 996 *2: 1028 *3: 754 *4: 619 *5: 575 *6: 540 *7: 756 *8: 702 *9: 684 *10: 669 7. (tie) Dragonball KC: *1: 123 *2: 168 *3: 150 *4: 235 *5: 154 *6: 176 *7: 110 *8: 123 *9: 214 *10: 375 10. Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem: *1: 1526 *2: 1160 *3: 1445 *4: 1701 *5: 1441 *6: 1401 *7: 1181 *8: 1470 *9: 1811 11. (tie) Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance (with contributions from Hyper Zergling): *1: 1247 *2: 854 *3: 2705 *4: 2012 *5: 1890 *6: 1696 *7: 2113 *8: 11 + 1686 (Deleted Scene) + 2578 * (Deleted Scene) 11. (tie) Chasing Oblivion: *1: 8981 *2: 8103 *3: 8258 *4: 9409 *5: 10,878 *6: 12,070 *7: 10,202 *8: 13,038 13. (tie) Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe: *1: 6128 *2: 8142 *3: 7775 *4: 9344 *5: 8037 *6: 8478 *7: 4307 13. (tie) Nowhere to Go: *1: 2724 *2: 2780 *3: 4148 *4: 3488 *5: 2331 *6: 2434 *7: 3301 15. KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais: *1: 404 *2: 853 *3: 644 *4: 552 *5: 556 *6: 848 16. (tie) Ain't No Hero (with contributions from Destructivedisk): *1: 3307 *2: 3862 *3: 3627 *4: 4758 *5: 4644 16. (tie) Sink to the Bottom (with contributions from Destructivedisk): *1: 1823 *2: 1747 *3: 1973 *4: 2171 *5: 6355 16. (tie) Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect (with contributions from Lau Nightwing, Paradise Paradox, Destructivedisk, and Kameron esters-): *1: 1659 *2: 667 *3: 133 *4: 1081 *5: 750 16. (tie) Vacation: *1: 445 *2: 259 *3: 184 *4: 176 *5: 246 16. (tie) Bitterly Bothered Brother: *1: 1247 *2: 1992 *3: 1566 *4: 1738 *5: 2574 21. (tie) Prideful Demons Black: *1: 1842 *2: 2594 *3: 2511 21. (tie) The Anonymous Series: *1: 686 *2: 371 *3: 370 Story Rankings Ranked from best to worst, these are how I view every one of my stories. The gaps indicate how much better I consider a story to be compared to the one directly below it. This list only includes the stories that have been anthologized. Stories yet to be anthologized are not on this list yet. #Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten - S rank (moderate gap) #The Great Sushi-Eating Contest - S rank (very small gap) #Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe - S rank (very small gap) #Black Dawn - S rank (very small gap) #Yellow - S rank (very small gap) #Suicide Missionary - S rank (infinitesimally small gap) #Before Creation Comes Destruction - S rank (very small gap) #Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem - S rank (very small gap) #Starfall - S rank (very small gap) #Bonetown Blues- S rank (very small gap) #Brave - S rank (small gap) #Down the Well-Worn Road - S rank (very small gap) #Sink to the Bottom - S rank (very small gap) #Crushing Blue - S rank (very small gap) #Scelerat - S rank (very small gap) #Derelict - S rank (very small gap) #Lionheart S rank (very small gap) #Slick - S rank (small gap) #KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais - S rank (moderate gap) #Bitterly Bothered Brother - S rank (small gap) #Sovereign - S rank (moderate gap) #Dragonball KC - S rank (very small gap) #Prideful Demons Black - S- rank (small gap) #Speedball - S- rank (small gap) #Be a Man - S- rank (small gap) #Ain't No Hero - S- rank (very small gap) #Monster - S- rank (very small gap) #A Soundless Dark - S- rank (very small gap) #Slaved - S- rank (very small gap) #Ergo Sum - S- rank (small gap) #Cool Cat - S- rank (very small gap) #Burning Man - S- rank (very small gap) #Tyrant - S- rank (small gap) #Dragon Ball: The Great War - S- rank (very small gap) #Midnight City - S- rank (very small gap) #A Shadow on the Wind - S- rank (very small gap) #Scourge- S- rank (small gap) #Serial - S- rank (small gap) #I'm a Candy Man - S- rank (very small gap) #Soup - S- rank (small gap) #Second-best - A+ rank (very small gap) #Strength - A+ rank (very small gap) #Glory - A+ rank (very small gap) #We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore - A+ rank (very small gap) #Sleep - A+ rank (small gap) #The Watcher - A+ rank (small gap) #Bluestreaker - A+ rank (small gap) #Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance - A+ rank (moderate gap) #Sixth - A+ rank (moderate gap) #From Magic to Monsters - A+ rank (moderate gap) #This is a contest story - A rank (small gap) #Ode to Dodoria - A rank (small gap) #Dragonball lies in the old hat - A rank (moderate gap) #The Perfect Lifeform - A rank (moderate gap) #Separator - A rank (moderate gap) #Skulk - A rank (large gap) #A Mother's Love - A- rank (small gap) #So Lonely At The Top - B+ rank (large gap) #Womanhood - B rank (large gap) #Ground Up - C- rank (large gap) #Were It So Easy - D rank Other Stories These are stories which I will not rate. The reasons are stated on each story's anthology page. These stories are listed in order of completion, not in order of how I'd rank them. #The Redacted Scenes #The Anonymous Series #Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect #No Way Out #Vacation #The Ballad of Dango #Zarbon and Dodoria: A Love Story #Cool Runnings #Thank the Eastern Supreme Kai for Girls #The Adventures of Beerus and Whis...IN SPACE!‎‎ #The Guacamole Boys Hit the Town‎‎ #Fin #Nowhere to Go #A Demon Tale: Running Gags and Memes: The Movie Amount of Endnotes This section will list how many endnotes each of my stories had during the anthologizing process. Total endnotes: 5565. *Were It So Easy: 5 *Ground: 8 *So Lonely At The Top: 6 *Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem: 74 **1: 5 **2: 7 **3: 9 **4: 9 **5: 7 **6: 5 **7: 7 **8: 6 **9: 19 *Sixth: 4 *Slaved: 7 *Womanhood: 4 *A Mother's Love: 5 *Derelict: 7 *Dragonball KC: 18 *Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance: 112 **1: 12 **2: 11 **3: 20 **4: 11 **5: 10 **6: 12 **7: 16 **8: 20 *Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe: 326 **1: 41 **2: 62 **3: 42 **4: 43 **5: 51 **6: 60 **7: 27 *The Anonymous Series: 39 **1: 14 **2: 14 **3: 11 *Speedball: 6 *Second-best: 6 *Strength: 6 *Separator: 7 *Skulk: 6 *Soup: 7 *Scelerat: 10 *Serial: 15 *Slick: 19 *Sovereign: 41 *Dragonball lies in the old hat: 155 **1: 16 **2: 8 **3: 13 **4: 19 **5: 13 **6: 21 **7: 8 **8: 8 **9: 16 **10: 22 **11: 11 *Ode to Dodoria: 14 *Bitterly Bothered Brother: 43 **1: 10 **2: 9 **3: 6 **4: 10 **5: 8 *KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais: 78 **1: 13 **2: 20 **3: 12 **4: 10 **5: 11 **6: 12 *Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten: 2201 **Prince Vegeta Saga: 277 ***1: 16 ***2: 18 ***3: 18 ***4: 22 ***5: 30 ***6: 29 ***7: 22 ***8: 23 ***9: 25 ***10: 20 ***11: 27 ***12: 27 **Outbreak: Paved In Blood: 93 ***1: 35 ***2: 32 ***3: 26 **Lauto Saga: 288 ***1: 32 ***2: 25 ***3: 13 ***4: 29 ***5: 21 ***6: 21 ***7: 26 ***8: 19 ***9: 24 ***10: 27 ***11: 27 ***12: 24 **Stomping Grounds Saga: 305 ***1: 22 ***2: 23 ***3: 18 ***4: 20 ***5: 26 ***6: 20 ***7: 20 ***8: 26 ***9: 39 ***10: 26 ***11: 27 ***12: 38 **Planet Earth Saga: 302 ***1: 24 ***2: 24 ***3: 25 ***4: 21 ***5: 23 ***6: 20 ***7: 25 ***8: 26 ***9: 23 ***10: 20 ***11: 27 ***12: 44 **Reunion Saga: 329 ***1: 25 ***2: 22 ***3: 22 ***4: 27 ***5: 24 ***6: 24 ***7: 41 ***8: 22 ***9: 29 ***10: 21 ***11: 30 ***12: 42 **Forever Alone: 96 ***1: 32 ***2: 32 ***3: 32 **Fulfillment Saga: 496 ***1: 22 ***2: 22 ***3: 30 ***4: 32 ***5: 34 ***6: 23 ***7: 40 ***8: 37 ***9: 67 ***10: 29 ***11: 43 ***12: 117 **Alternate Endings: 15 ***1: 6 ***2: 9 *Sink to the Bottom: 174 **1: 13 **2: 27 **3: 28 **4: 29 **5: 77 *Bluestreaker: 19 *Lionheart: 12 *From Magic to Monsters: 89 **1: 4 **2: 2 **3: 5 **4: 4 **5: 5 **6: 6 **7: 4 **8: 3 **9: 7 **10: 4 **11: 8 **12: 6 **13: 7 **14: 4 **15: 9 **16: 11 *Tyrant: 15 *Be a Man: 95 **1: 14 **2: 10 **3: 7 **4: 8 **5: 12 **6: 6 **7: 10 **8: 9 **9: 7 **10: 12 *Brave: 26 *Yellow: 46 *Sleep: 24 *Prideful Demons Black: 71 **1: 24 **2: 30 **3: 17 *The Watcher: 20 *The Perfect Lifeform: 170 **1: 10 **2: 9 **3: 7 **4: 10 **5: 11 **6: 7 **7: 9 **8: 10 **9: 9 **10: 11 **11: 9 **12: 9 **13: 7 **14: 7 **15: 7 **16: 12 **17: 8 **18: 6 **19: 12 *Ain't No Hero: 155 **1: 30 **2: 33 **3: 27 **4: 34 **5: 31 *Dragon Ball: The Great War: 302 **1: 26 **2: 22 **3: 25 **4: 22 **5: 24 **6: 28 **7: 20 **8: 30 **9: 28 **10: 37 **11: 40 *Glory: 34 *Monster: 43 *Burning Man: 63 *Bonetown Blues: 50 *Ergo Sum: 38 *Suicide Missionary: 47 *We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore: 62 *Before Creation Comes Destruction: 116 *Midnight City: 81 *A Soundless Dark: 63 *Scourge: 24 *The Ballad of Dango: 46 *Zarbon and Dodoria: A Love Story: 42 *A Shadow on the Wind: 48 *I'm a Candy Man: 70 *Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect: 43 **1: 5 **2: 10 **3: 6 **4: 8 **5: 14 *No Way Out: 96 **1: 8 **2: 9 **3: 8 **4: 16 **5: 8 **6: 9 **7: 4 **8: 7 **9: 12 **10: 15 *Vacation: 21 *Cool Runnings: 115 **1: 5 **2: 6 **3: 6 **4: 3 **5: 8 **6: 5 **7: 7 **8: 6 **9: 5 **10: 4 **11: 3 **12: 9 **13: 6 **14: 6 **15: 5 **16: 6 **17: 11 **18: 14 *Dragon Ball: Short Story Project: 16 Top 25 Characters Below, I have ranked my top 25 favorite characters that I've created. As well, there is commentary for each character, which explains their creation, implementation into stories, and reasons why I like them so much: Top 10 Scenes This section will list my favorite scenes I have written: (cursory and incomplete currently (and also has more than 10)) chiaotzu vs bacterian scene last scene in brave tane's soliloquy part at the end of nwo ledas vs benefactor in verlate's prison brian vs naigo cooler killing goku in bbb cooler achieving form five in scelerat anaku vs weyvn in theogony yajirobe and co vs blue first chapter sr cubas vs yuki king vegeta vs zhukin kid buu seeing uub in the orb prince vegeta and ledas training pvs lots of explosions ledas vs digranite ledas vs trunks fs last chapter ledas vs vegeta fs last chapter slaved cell jr. vs slagg announcer's talk with nam korin in the cat store in slick cui and kid vegeta vs recoome slatt frieza in pain tyrant nappa's rampage lionheart mr. popo seed future imperfect manga chapter lise toolo children scene sleep <---- Part 91.1 Category:KidVegeta Category:Lists